Gold Elf
The Gold Elves, or High Elves as they are sometimes called by common folk, are a proud people with a long and illustrious history. The Gold Elves closely follow the example of their creator Aarûn, valuing martial skill, honor and personal integrity above all other virtues. The Gold Elves have established a number of knightly orders and built many strongholds for the forces of Light all across the surface of Sidereus. It is because of the Gold Elves’ martial prowess that many of societies still exist despite the scourge of evil running rampant around the world. Gold Elves are physically identical to the other Elves of Sidereus, though they commonly have a somewhat sturdier build due to their long history of experience in battle. Gold Elven children are commonly taught the art of war from a very young age. Male children are frequently taught to use the longsword, spear, or axe with great proficiency, while young females are taught to use the longbow, shortsword, or dagger. Gold Elves highly value the study of magic, particularly Arcane magic or Divine magic in the worship of Aarûn, but these studies are always considered less essential than an understanding of the more martial side of war and skill-at-arms. Unlike many of their Elven kin, Gold Elves do make substantial social distinctions between genders. While women are allowed to fight, they are frequently expected to remain involved in combat from afar as ranged support for the front-line male fighters. Women are more commonly spellcasters in Gold Elven culture, and while it is not unusual for a female Elf to know how to use a longsword or axe, it is unusual in Gold Elf society for her to carry one or wield it in battle. This social taboo has broken down over the past two hundred years as some of the greatest Elven war heroes since the end of the Third Age have been female. Despite this change, male Gold Elves are still expected to treat female Gold Elves in an almost chivalrous fashion. When enjoying leisure time, female Gold Elves will often dress in elegant gowns or at least functional dresses, reinforcing the gender distinction. Gold Elven cities are a sight to behold. Across the face of Sidereus, legends are told of the glorious beauty and elegant craftsmanship of Gold Elven cities and citadels. These settlements are often incredibly beautiful, but also highly defensible and well protected. Gold Elven architecture is designed to survive even the most brutal of siege warfare, and many times a Gold Elven citadel has stood against a force where armies ten times its size have fallen. Not surprisingly, Gold Elves value gold as a crafting material above nearly all others. Gold elves have found many ways to craft fine weapons and armor from gold, and Gold Elven mages have a long tradition of magical rituals that specifically enchant weapons made of gold with special qualities. To the Gold Elves, gold as a metal embodies the power of the sun, which gives honor to Aarûn, their creator. Gold Elves who have married often wear special gold rings to signify their bond. The tradition of these rings is a long and complicated one, but many other societies and cultures have mirrored the tradition in some way so that many individuals who are joined or married wear rings to signify their bond. Gold Elves live a relatively strict and ordered life. It is not hard for a Gold Elf to adapt to life in the military, and any Gold Elf would not hesitate to draw a sword in defense of whatever place she calls home. Gold Elves are proud, and will not back down from a challenge in most cases, as long as the challenge is issued from an honorable source. Along the same vein, Gold Elves value competition highly, and have many sports and games that allow them to sharpen their wits and keep their bodies ready for danger. Gold Elves consider it a great honor to win any sort of competition, but they also consider it an honor to lose to a worthy foe. Being a “sore loser” in Gold Elven society is seen as dishonorable, heavily frowned upon as it casts dishonor on the whole of Gold Elven society. Gold Elves have a positive relationship with nearly all Elven people, though they remain suspicious of Iron Elves because of their questionable magical practices. Gold Elves enjoy all the amenities of civilization, and are well known as creators of the finest wines in all of Sidereus. Gold Elven wine is often highly valued, and the Gold Elves who produce it are seen as artisans of immense skill; on par with the greatest Gold Elven weaponsmiths and craftsmen. Despite their martial focus, Gold Elves highly value those members of their society with a penchant for creativity and craftsmanship. Creative arts are seen as a tribute to the gods and to the original Creation, and as a result many Gold Elven clerics specialize in some craft that is directly associated with their deity. Gold Elf characters need only wear pointed ears to distinguish themselves as Elves. Gold Elves frequently wear chainmail or plate armor, warm-colored fabrics (such as reds, oranges and golds), and at least some metal (commonly gold) jewelry. Gold Elves are often cordial and highly social, but in times of conflict or war they are alert and cautious. When playing a Gold Elf, it would be best to seek out positions of leadership, but remain open. A Gold Elf will not hesitate to respect someone who has more experience or skill then she does, regardless of their origin. In Gold Elven society a strong will and sense of determination is the highest virtue. Gold Elf characters do not require a substantial amount of preparation to play. Since the only costume requirement is the pointed ears that are common among all Elven people, if you wish for your character to really stand out as a Gold Elf, it may be in your best interest to invest in armor or attractive weaponry. Alternatively, you could find an appropriate jewelry item to wear as a house symbol to represent your character’s family, coat of arms, or similar allegiance. Category:Races Category:Elven Lore